


Fili Can't Handle This Anymore

by denytheworld



Series: erebor + kiliel [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles in Non-Chronological Order, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kili is lovestruck and Fili is not impressed.</p><p>[Kili/Tauriel] with some [Kili/Tauriel/Fili brOT3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kili needs to shut up about his fair lady love

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used was death.
> 
> But yet, there is no angst.

"I'm dying, Fili." The cold winter had passed and the warm sun had finally shone down unto Middle Earth. The changing of the seasons was a subtle thing to be enjoyed subconsciously and to appreciate fully once the transformation was complete - much like a butterfly, escaping the confines of its hard shell. And as the snow melted away and new life took the place of ice and storms, every inhabitant of Erebor felt their spirits lift. It was only _Kili_ , Prince Under the Mountain, who didn't appreciate _anything_ these days - least of all peace and quiet. "Brother, my brother, you must - "

"I mustn't do anything." Fili grumbled out, still fully determined to read through Durin III's final treatise one last time before setting it aside for the evening. "You brought this upon yourself."

"But I - " The protests died a quick death under Fili's seldom-used glower. Fili was tired of being interrupted in his studies, but like any elder brother, he made the time to listen to his younger brother's woes. Whether he sympathized or not was another matter entirely. "I just..." Kili tried again. "I _love_ her."

"Everyone is aware, Kili." Which explains the sour look on their uncle Thorin's face and the one of utter _glee_ on KingThranduil's. To have one of the heirs of Thorin Oakenshield dogging his Silvan Captain of the Guard's every step was enough to tickle Thranduil's jollies for half an Age, at the very least. Even Fili couldn't look upon Kili's lovesick face for long these days.

"And she loves me _too_. She professed it, when she was here last." _That_ Fili wasn't aware of and he'd much rather not hear of it. He didn't mind the red-haired she-elf. She had saved his brother's life and fought valiantly in the Battle of the Five Armies. She was quick of wit, ruthless with her blades and arrows, and that red hair was - Oh _Mahal fucking wept_ , now _he's_ waxing poetic about Tauriel. Fili shook himself out of such thoughts and reapplied his focus onto his brother, who was _still_ talking. "She is shy, being young for her people. But _I_ think, we are well-suited."

Kili would be the _only_ one in all of Erebor to think they were well-suited, but Fili kept that opinion to himself. At least their mother did not know, not yet. Fili suspected that no one wished to feel the wrath of Princess Dis should they be the one to tell her just _who_ Kili loved so dearly.

"I must do things properly, you see." Kili was still talking, and really, Fili was just about ready to promise him anything to get him to leave. Tomorrow, he was to sit in at court and he wanted to relax. Preferably by sharing a peaceable meal with his younger brother _without_ him mooning over an elf. "How does one go about courting an elf?"

"...I'm writing to mother." 


	2. tauriel ponders the doorways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel vs Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made a mess of the chronology since... there really isn't much of a plot to this. I'm just satisfying my Kiliel feels (and yours too, I hope). 
> 
> So far, Moments in Celebration (Part 1 of this Series) is a loose prequel of sorts, but can be standalone
> 
> These chapters are going to be more and more messed up I don't know, man :c

Living in Erebor was… different. Tauriel had expected to face some challenges as she adjusted and had applied herself most diligently in all things dwarven. It wouldn’t just be the people, suspicious of elves and stuck in their ways that would prove a challenge. _Erebor_ was a challenge but with Kili by her side, and after a fashion, Prince Fili, she’d carried herself with as much grace and dignity as a lone elf living among dwarves could muster.

 

The most jarring change was the lack of natural light.

 

Erebor was a large mountain and its interior comprised of a series of carved arches and halls, with hidden caverns and tunnels connecting apartments and public squares together. There were no windows to let light in and even if there were, most of the main sights and holdings were far too deep for even the sun’s rays to touch. Tauriel tries to spend time on a tiny balcony, carefully nestled at the very peak of the mountain each night. The view of the skies as well as the view on the valley below was worth the effort.

 

There were also very few doors.

 

She knew the treasure halls had doors and guards aplenty, but even the halls where King Thorin ruled were welcome to all and any of his subjects could plead an audience – another difference from Mirkwood. The public passages lead from hall to hall, kitchens to forges, high markets to low markets and then to the more disreputable parts of the mountain, without much difference though the _dwarves_ certainly knew where they were and where they were headed. She’d watched them move with single-minded determination that reminded her of the drills she had her guards run. She still had to check and paused as she moved from place to place. She wouldn’t want to walk in and find her interrupting someone’s bath. Fili had laughed and told her not to stumble down a mine shaft.

 

She’d known Erebor to be grand and at least a tiny bit foreboding, and it wasn’t all dank, chilling caves or pure darkness as she had been led to believe, no, there were beautiful gems and stones which cast off such _light_ in the dark that she privately thought them stars. Getting lost wasn’t so nearly a vexing or stressful thing in Erebor, not when such sights were to be found.

 

When Tauriel finally received a tour of Erebor, it had taken them the better part of two days, starting from the front gates of the mountain to the very mountaintop. She had thought it was done, then. Until Kili mentioned going **_down_.**

 

The King Under the Mountain literally lived _under_ the mountain, as did most of the more affluent dwarves and their families. She supposed it made sense. In Mirkwood, the elves of affluence and their kin lived in the apartments in the palace, where they were closest to the skies for elves were always unfailingly fond of stars. To dwarves, the earth was as dark and beautiful as the vast night sky and the jewels found deep within them are their stars. It took a few months, spanning several of her visits, before Tauriel grew accustomed to her apartments, hidden so deep under the mountain. She hardly knew which way was up!

 

She had thought herself well-accustomed to Erebor and its odd _geometric_ architecture and maze-like tunnels (Mirkwood was similar in its unending, circling halls) when she finally gained King Thranduil’s approval to relocate (a surprisingly easy task once Legolas walked in on their private meeting and started insisting she stay). “Do keep in touch,” were the last words her liege bid her, one hand already gesturing for a wine glass. Her lord was a kind and wise ruler, though many in Erebor disagreed. Oh yes, she’d thought herself well-oriented in Erebor. She had barely gotten lost since she’d arrived with her belongings, nearly two weeks previous.

 

But _now_ she was lost.

 

 _No_ , she wasn’t, if one wanted to be _technical_. Tauriel was ever so careful when exploring her new home. She knew _exactly_ where she was. In her mind’s eye, she could envision her projected route as clear as if it were before her. Should she continue walking down the hall and make a left through the double doors, she would be in the baths. Should she take a flight of stairs a little to her right, she would head back up to the base of the mountain, probably somewhere in a guild’s hall in the market. She ought not to go up those stairs, remembering young Ori’s warning. Guilds were even more secretive than most dwarves, wary of outsiders and possible thieves trying to find guild secrets. But it would seem she’d have to unless she planned on staying in the hallway or taking a _very_ long bath.

 

The door behind her had closed.

 

What was once a solid open passageway had melted into unyielding stone. It was quite a curiosity, this. She’d never seen anything like it and she would have known if the caves in Mirkwood did such. Kili would know what was going on but the he and his brother had been called away for court business earlier that morning and now she had put herself in a right mess.

 

She had thought she’d misplaced her hunting knife at the baths and had doubled back to search only to find her quest unfulfilled. The knife, she remembers belatedly, was with Fili, who had wanted a better look at the elven blade. Now she was _trapped_ due to her forgetfulness.

 

Tauriel was a rash elf, still relatively young for her people and understandably fearless. But, since she wasn’t in immediate danger nor were her friends, she acted in the calm and patient way of the elves. She seats herself and leans back against the cool stone, marking the disappeared passageway with her own body lest she forget it. Closing her eyes, she contemplates her situation.

 

* * *

 

She wakes with a jolt when the wall gives way. With a little aborted yelp, Tauriel falls back and would have slammed her head quite hard against the floor if not for a foot quickly placed to cushion her fall. And all of a sudden, she isn’t the only one yelping. “You’ve a tough head, love.”

 

Fili was too busy snickering to sympathize with either of them, “So that’s where you’ve been, Tauriel. Kili’s gone right mad thinking you’ve run back to your forests.”

 

“ _Fili_!” Kili hisses, looking abashed and betrayed. Looking quite harried, Kili says to her, “I didn’t panic _that_ much. Don’t listen to him!”

 

Tauriel paid the two brothers no mind, more intent on righting herself than anything else. Fili enjoyed teasing Kili a great deal and most of the things he says bear no weight. “I don’t understand. The door had disappeared…”

 

“…Right.” The brothers exchanged looks, Fili still exasperated and Kili repentant. “Kili forgot to mention it then?”

 

“…I _was_ surprised by the lack of doors.” Tauriel admits and Kili is promptly cuffed on the back of his head.

 

“You give her a tour of the mountain and forget to teach her _how to open the doors_?!”  

 


	3. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there be kissing ahead and Fili is still not impressed.

For a lone elf in the midst of a grand dwarven kingdom, Tauriel could disappear without a trace. Even with suspicious eyes trailing after her the very moment she stepped out her guest suite and into the depths of Erebor, she was a shadow. Kili knows because he's spent the last three days trying to find her - only to have her find _him_.

It was just a game, he supposed. One that _he_ had suggested in an attempt to draw out her more playful nature and make her comfortable in his home. He hadn't expected Tauriel to take to it with such ease. Fili was keeping score, having sworn a solemn oath to be fair. Tauriel and Fili had struck up quite a rapport - making Kili the subject of their teasing and affections, all at once.

He would have felt betrayed if not for his gratefulness at Fili's approval. Tauriel didn't have many friends in Erebor. Dwarves were hard, set in their ways and Tauriel had taken the slights with grace befitting any noble dwarrowdam, but... Kili just _couldn't_ bear it if she hated his people, and him by extension.

The game was tag.

And his lithe, light-footed elven love was very, _very_ good. He'd be looking for her, only to have her slip out from behind him, lean down and press a quick kiss to his forehead and off she went. Of course, with Fili there, she would replace her lips with fingertips but those delicate touches were another kiss altogether.

And Tauriel was also _very_ creative. She'd pick him up and kiss him, kneel down to kiss him, pin him down and kiss him. She'd gotten more brazen as the game wore on and it was quite good fun. By the end of the second day, Kili had gotten really good at losing.

"You're not even trying to hide from me now," Tauriel accused as she landed on her feet, looking pleased despite his clear disinterest in their game. From where she had jumped, Kili didn't want to know lest his heart stop from even considering the height. Too used to trees, she was, though she enjoyed climbing the grand arches of Erebor. She made a point to comment on how sturdy and beautiful the sights were - it was the only thing the dwarves liked about her, Kili supposed.

"You are the clear winner, Captain." Kili bowed, a grand gesture that was ruined by the cheeky wink he offered. "Would you like your prize?"

"A prize?" Tauriel was smiling and he could see those bright eyes of hers glittering, her face flushed, now that she was sitting down. Her lap was clear and Kili took it as invitation to sit. "My Prince, what will you give me?"

"You've worked hard these past few days." Kili stated grandly, threading his fingers through strands of warm copper hair. These were the private rock gardens of the royal family and he was glad for the privacy they were afforded. To touch her hair was something he relished in but rarely had the opportunity. "Name your heart's desire, fair lady."

She was close to laughing, Kili could tell. He didn't like being laughed at, but for Tauriel's amusement, he was most willing to play the part of a stuffy noble. "A kiss would be nice," Tauriel murmured, her tone coy. "I have bestowed so many upon you the last few days, after all."

"Your wish," Kili murmured, cupping her smooth face in his hands, drawing her closer, "Is my command."

" _Really_." Fili finds them later, a heap of intertwined limbs and red faced. "I could have been _anyone_! I could have been _mother!_ " 


	4. apple turnovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finds Tauriel stress baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to leave this as a two-parter, but my Kiliel feels are strong and my love for Fili is neverending. 
> 
> So have some more! I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> ...and if there are mistakes, give me a shout!

Fili burst through the doors.

 

"What is that Mahal cursed _smell_? How did _apples_ get in..." Fili paused in his diatribe, finally taking in the scene before him. "...here."

 

The kitchens were emptied of all occupants save for _one_. Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard, their former jailor and the object of Kili's affections. She looked shocked to see him as he was to see her, surely. She was alone for once, he notes. 

 

Kili had been his sulking shadow for the majority of the morning, having been dispatched from Tauriel's side by the elf herself. "She's doing something _secret_." Fili remembers his brother telling him, "Why must we have secrets between us, and so early in our love?" Fili had tuned out soon after, though he doubted his brother had stopped talking. While he did not begrudge Kili for looking outside their race for love and companionship, he was _not_ going to listen to him and to his sordid affairs.

 

Elves were a high-minded and secretive lot and Fili didn't try to understand the workings of the First Children - but _this_ , was not what he'd have guessed Tauriel had been doing. Not in a million years. Tauriel was, from the looks of things, _baking_.

 

Did elves bake?   

 

"Good day, Prince Fili." Tauriel swept into a neat bow after recovering from her shock, somehow managing to avoid hitting the countertops or dislodging anything from their precariously balanced places around her. Elves were ridiculously coordinated and Fili tells himself that he was _not jealous_. She rights herself promptly and smiles, "What brings you to the kitchens?"

 

Feeling the fool for standing in the doorway and gaping, Fili coughed. He steps inside, shutting the doors behind him firmly. "I was... I simply...  Are there _apples_ here?"

 

"Yes. I'm trying to make something," Tauriel replied.  She gestured towards the one bare countertop and Fili could see a tray of cooling pastries, freshly pulled from the oven. On it were little plump triangles, smelling distinctly of apples and cinnamon. They were _adorable._ The elves of Mirkwood were full of surprises it seems, though Fili didn't understand why Kili couldn't be here for this.

 

"I..." Fili pulls his gaze away from the pastries and takes in Tauriel's form. She looked overly large here, where the ceilings were not too high and the countertops far too low - much more suited to dwarves. But it's not her environment that had her uneasy. Her smooth face was still that of marble, but he'd gotten better at reading her expression now that she and Kili were... _involved_. Courting would be the technical word, but the mere mention of it had Thorin reaching for a sword.

 

"Yes?" Fili asks, meeting her gaze evenly now that she's lowered herself to sit cross-legged, caring very little for the conditions of her dress. She was struggling with something and Fili was curious to know what it was. It couldn't be the mountain. She'd adjusted to Erebor surprisingly quickly though there was not an elf before her to raise comparisons. Even if she _hadn't_ taken to Erebor, the way she treated Kili was enough to endear her to him.

 

 _Something_ in his expression must have been encouraging enough, for she finally spoke, "I am unfamiliar with your ways."

 

"Yes," Fili agrees. "We are dwarves and you are an elf." It was the truth and think him unkind, but should Tauriel just realize this _now,_ Fili had obviously thought her smarter than she truly was. "Is something the matter?"

 

"I worry," There was a slight tightening around her eyes and the straightening of her lips and Fili's heart clenched as well. This courtship had been ill-advised and should the elf leave _now_ and leave his poor brother _heartbroken_ \- "It is very different here. If Kili was an elf - _not_ that I would have him in any other way than the way he has been intended, a good dwarf prince that he is," Tauriel adds hastily when she catches his expression, "But _if_ he was an elf, I would _know_. The ways of the elves are simple, a vow perhaps, an exchange of hair for lover's lockets, and _poetry._ " She says the words with distaste and Fili smiles, despite himself. "But I do not know the ways of _dwarves_ , and I _worry_ that should there be a _mistake_ , some dishonour - "

 

She says these words with such open earnestness, Fili wonders if his brother had taken advantage of a young elf-maid, not yet of age. She was truly sheltered, this fearsome Captain. "Tauriel, you have no _reason_ to worry." Fili remarks dryly, thinking of the sulking brother he had _just_ escaped. "Kili would find a way to bring pearls to Erebor and set them in mithril for you."

 

Tauriel gives him a blank look, clearly misunderstanding or not understanding at all. Pearls were of the sea and a rare commodity and _mithril_ , well, diving for pearls seemed an easier feat than facing hordes of orcs as well as _Durin's Bane_ for the precious material. Fili tried again, "He would fetch you the stars and arrange them as a crown for you to wear upon your brow, should you wish for one."

 

" _Oh_ ," She was blushing, a deep red to match her hair and Fili finally saw the reason why Kili teased her so relentlessly. She looked _lovely_. And much happier now, "Thank you. But I insist on doing it the _proper_ way. You _must_ help me."

 

Oh he shouldn't.

 

He really, _really_ shouldn't.

 

"I suppose, if I have the time..." It would make Kili happy, Fili consoles himself.

 

"Excellent!" Tauriel beams, snatching the tray of pastries from the counter and offering him his pick, "They're called apple turnovers. I'm rather fond of apples and His Majesty, King Thranduil always sent for a barrel when it is the right season."

 

_...Right._

 

Fili takes the proffered treat anyway.

 

\- - -

 

Kili finds them later in the kitchens, a half-eaten tray of apple turnovers between them. "What is _this_?!" He cried, feigning hurt even as he settles himself in Tauriel's lap and receives a kiss. And for once, Fili wasn't completely repulsed by their actions. "My own _brother_ , madam?"

 

"I'm only here for the pastries," Fili replies smartly. 


	5. legolas is no love guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tauriel visits Mirkwood and Legolas is useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suddenly missing Legolas and Tauriel interactions. Midway through writing it, I started feeling the Legriel feels. I don't know what I'm doing to myself. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy awkward Tauriel trying to find a way to get more kisses but being too awkward to ask.

“All you need to do is _ask_.” Legolas had sounded so disgusted, even as he contemplated her question – all evening long, might she add – and answered her in the quiet after hours past the evening feast. She had returned to Mirkwood for a visit, this time _without_ Prince Kili. Perhaps it was her suitor’s absence that lifted the elven Prince’s spirits enough for him to even consider her question. She was grateful for her foresight, for she was in sore need of advice.

Although, Prince Legolas was not much older than her, perhaps a few centuries, and no more experienced in the ways of love. However, Tauriel was lacking in advisors and she saw Legolas as a suitable confidant. There was no way she could broach the subject with His Majesty, King Thranduil, and leave with her dignity intact.

The question: How could she get Kili to kiss her?

“But I cannot simply _ask_.” Tauriel protested, wringing her hands in a rare show of pique. It couldn’t possibly be so simple. Surely, Legolas was being dense, as he was oft prone to do. As well-educated and heavily praised by his tutors, the Prince of Mirkwood was still a Prince and things he thought easy for one of his station was proven to be immensely difficult for his lesser, though Tauriel hated to acknowledge the difference in station. “Can I?”

Surely there was no imbalance in _love_ , such a pure thing as to be found, even between a dwarf and an elf?

Legolas peered back at her, an expression of morbid curiosity on his face, “You mean to tell me, Tauriel,” And Tauriel can sense the beginning of another diatribe. “You spirit yourself away to the dark halls of Erebor for _months_ at a time to be with your _dwarf_ and he has _yet_ to kiss you? Surely, you do not intend to have a century-long courtship?” He gives her a look as if she was the thicker than a troll. “Dwarves do not live so long.”

Tauriel sputters. It seems Legolas has put more consideration into her courtship despite his ill-feelings towards all things dwarven and Ereborean. She was touched but the condescending look on his face was off-putting. “Of _course not_.”

And Kili certainly did kiss her – at _every_ opportunity, she wanted to say. But Legolas would be upset even though he was upset at the idea that his shieldsister and dear friend was being scorned by a dwarf.

“Then I simply do not see the appeal.” Legolas sniffs, turning towards the open balcony they stood before. The moon’s soft light played across fine elven features and now, more than ever, Tauriel could see their regal King in her Prince’s features. “Does he not touch you, then?” He places a hand on her shoulder as emphasis, squeezing in comfort and Tauriel finds herself leaning towards him. Legolas had always been a source of comfort to her. 

“I do not know,” Tauriel mumbles. It had bothered her a bit that he did not kiss her or so much as hold her hand after she moved into the palace in a more permanent basis. He braids her hair though. She knows he wakes up early every day to sneak into her rooms in order to twist complicated dwarven braids into her hair. Braids she was suddenly missing now that she was in Mirkwood and Kili was back in Erebor. “I am unfamiliar with their ways, but Prince Fili reassures me that Kili would pluck our beloved stars from the very sky and present to me as a crown to wear, should I so wish.” Tauriel turns to meet Legolas’s face now, “That means much, does it not?”

Legolas looks mollified enough by her words. “Dwarves are _odd_.”

Tauriel was not inclined to disagree. Instead, she presses on, “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Perhaps you are simply too tall to kiss?” Legolas asks, only half-serious. Tauriel was tempted to shove him off the balcony and by the look in his eyes, he knows it too. “A gangly creature such as yourself – Hey! Tauriel, give that back!”

 

 

But she had already disappeared back into the halls, her stolen boon pressed into her palm tightly. Should Legolas ever wish to see his beloved brooch again, he ought to find her with a properly contrite look on his face, an apology and some _useful_ advice.

 

* * *

 

Tauriel leaves for Erebor a few days later _without_ good advice but her spirits buoyed by her time spent with old friends. Legolas _does_ pull her aside but his parting words were no less useful, “Have you considered _slouching_ , O Gangly One?”

 

 

Legolas will simply have to make do with his second-favourite brooch. 

Kili notices the brooch  _immediately_ and by the end of the day, she finds an entire array of brooches and pins presented to her. It was good to know Kili and Legolas's none too subtle antipathy was still going strong. At least  _one_ thing will not change come hell or high water. 


	6. an arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili doesn’t miss the council meetings anymore. Tauriel makes sure Kili attends as well, which gains her a smile from Dis one morning. 
> 
> (Thorin had looked like the world was about to end, but that might be because Tauriel smiled back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have Fili OR Kili.
> 
> It's basically a Tauriel suffers through her future mother-in-law chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm not dead?

“Your Highness.” It wasn’t often Tauriel found reason to speak with her suitor’s illustrious mother, the fearsome Princess Dis. In fact, Tauriel tended to avoid the dwarrowdam as best she could without seeming rude or haughty. Dis didn’t like her very much and only tolerated her presence for Kili’s sake alone. Tauriel is aware of this, Thorin is aware of this, Fili is aware of this, almost the entirety of Erebor is aware of this – _aside_ from Kili.

The young dwarf lives determinedly in a world where his mother and his elf liked one another. He even went so far as to mention how _grateful_ he was that the two of them got on so well at dinner once. Neither women bothered to correct him though Dis had a strange glimmer in her eyes that lasted through most of the evening. Tauriel hadn't realized what that glimmer meant but learned soon enough when it made a reappearance while Dis was inspecting the armoury. She had been contemplating murder (or bloodshed, at the  _very_ least).

Regardless of the truth, Tauriel wasn’t going to be the one who burst _that_ particular fantasy of his. If the esteemed lady showed any surprise at her seeking her out, she didn’t show it through her bearing. “It is about Kili.”

Perhaps it was the mention of his beloved youngest that prevented Dis from dismissing altogether. “And what news of my youngest?”

“He keeps…” How does one go about telling her suitor’s mother of said suitor’s more suicidal tendencies? There really was no good way to go about things and so, Tauriel forges on with the bluntness of any dwarf, “He’s throwing himself off high towers.”

“Perhaps you’ve driven him mad.” Dis was not joking.

“If only it were that simple.” Tauriel replied tightly. “He expects me to _catch_ him.” She did, of course. But the very last attempt had them both falling on Fili, who was _decidedly_ unimpressed.

“And I expect you’ve done so unfailingly.”

Kili has taken to throwing himself off balconies, archways and once, the bell tower of Dale. Tauriel is not amused. Fili, on the other hand, has stopped caring. Perhaps Kili’s antics in the past were even more outrageous, Tauriel reasons. That must be why Dis is taking the news with her usual aplomb. “Yes…but…”

But obviously, Princess Dis _does_ realize that letting Kili throw himself off greater and greater heights isn’t a sustainable long-term plan. With sigh, Dis waves at her with one hand, a clear signal for Tauriel to get out of her sight. “I will speak with him.”

Tauriel didn’t have to wait long before the nonsense ceases. Dis had caught Kili red-handed the very next day and her suitor was suitably chastened. He didn’t even _dare_ look at the arches any more.

* * *

Tauriel was baking (again) when the doors of her kitchen were slammed open and revealed one scowling Dis. Her very presence had Tauriel fumbling over her tray of cookies in a rare moment of clumsiness. Not that she could be faulted for it, for she hadn’t been expecting anyone to drop in (let alone Kili’s _mother_ ). They hadn’t spoken since Dis had explained that dwarves were not birds to her wayward son.

The silence between them was suffocating but Dis didn’t speak until she was settled on a stool and helping herself to some cookies. Tauriel didn’t dare speak first. This was _Tauriel’s_ kitchen, Kili had it renovated to suit her but the entire mountain was _hers._ “Kili’s attending the council meetings.” _Instead of Fili_ , came unspoken.

As second in line, Kili didn’t _have_ to make an appearance though it was appreciated. Fili, on the other hand, was expected to attend short of being on his deathbed.

Tauriel could only blink blankly at the statement. She was aware that it made her look a bit dull and cow-eyed (Legolas had been _quite_ vocal about _that_ assessment) but she literally had nothing to say in return. “Yes, I have heard him mention it.” It had been a funny story, now that Tauriel thought about it. Fili had been making his rounds in the marketplace (instead of attending said council meetings) when he happened onto this tea shop with this pretty waitress and – _oh_.

The look on her face must have confirmed everything and Dis actually clucked her tongue at her. “You’re quite expressive for an elf.”

“I – it’s – Kili –” It’s not her _fault_ she’s got an expressive face.

“Make sure Kili is suitably distracted for the foreseeable future,” Dis is already on her feet, having collected a few more cookies into a handkerchief. Tauriel _would_ offer her a container but interrupting Dis brought about unpleasantness she’d much rather avoid. The dwarrowdam arches a brow, “Or have Fili moon over that waitress another time. The crown prince of Erebor cannot afford to miss state matters.”

If Tauriel wasn’t an elf with sharp ears, she would have missed the grumbled, “ _Especially_ when he doesn’t have the stones to introduce himself,” as the Princess stalked out.  

Fili doesn’t miss the council meetings anymore. Tauriel makes sure Kili attends as well, which gains her a smile from Dis one morning.

(Thorin had looked like the world was about to end, but that might be because Tauriel smiled back)

* * *

The two of them had an unspoken arrangement of sorts following _that_ encounter. Fili and Kili were easily browbeaten and manipulated into doing what they _ought_ to do and prevented from carrying out whatever harebrained scheme they had concocted. Fili was often mature enough to resist but Kili was extremely persuasive and knew how to pull out his elder brother’s long since buried mischievous streak.

But _sometimes_ , things do go awry and not even their teamwork that _wasn’t_ teamwork failed them. And that explains their current situation.

“I thought you were looking after _Fili_.” Tauriel hissed, shoving sodden strands of copper hair out of her face. She was soaked through from head-to-toe and it was only out of discomfort and sheer irritation that had her acting so short with Dis.

“I thought _you_ were.” Came the blithe reply from her left. Dis was _also_ soaked but somehow managed to avoid getting her hair wet. It was a sad day indeed when a dwarf looked more put together than an _elf_. The dwarrowdam also looked completely unrepentant for having failed her task.

“I was with _Kili_.” Because that was the _plan_. Or it had been before Dis ignored it. How she wished they could include Seyda (the teashop’s waitress and Fili’s _something_ ) in their plans but Dis had dismissed the idea. Perhaps she only liked to boss around elves, Tauriel thought crossly. But that was untrue. Dis liked to boss around everyone and more often than not, she got away with it.

“When are you ever _not_ attached to my son’s side?”

Eyes narrowed, Tauriel rounded on the dwarrowdam. _That_ was deflecting and Tauriel wasn’t going to stand for it. But despite their difference in stature, Dis held her ground with ease, leaving Tauriel to sputter, “Then _why_ weren’t _you_ with _Fili_?”

“Like it matters now.”

Tauriel was going to _explode_.

“Perhaps, next time,” Because, of course Dis had to have the last word. She’s already making her way back to her chambers, leaving Tauriel to her humiliating walk _alone_. “We could use the ravens.”


	7. snowfall and snowball fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter comes to Erebor and Tauriel can walk on snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the rather blahhh of it, I'm still trying to figure out stuff and maybe find a plot.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr~ and I'm tired of going through the Kiliel tag but having no one to talk to. So come talk to me @ whybecauselogic.tumblr.com

Kili has never walked with an elf before. He’d escaped plenty of them through a variety of means, barrels being an old favourite. Although he did prefer flitting through the treetops of Mirkwood with Tauriel. Oh yes, he could reminisce quite happily on all those times he’d evaded elves, often with Tauriel’s help. His elf had quite a mischievous streak under her cool exterior but it usually took some prodding before she would be spurred to action, but the results were undeniably fun. He knows they are quick and light-footed, stealthy in their approach and very, _very_ deadly.

 

But he’s never seen one walk. The elves in Mirkwood tend to glide or saunter, or in Legolas’s case, _stomp_ (as much as an elf could stomp, that is).

 

It was the morning after the first snowfall this winter and Kili had snuck into Tauriel’s chambers as he’d done every morning. It was a difficult transition in the earlier days when he was still weary in the pre-dawn hours and missing his own warm bed. But he’d grown accustomed to sneaking through the dark halls of Erebor and waking Tauriel though it was hardly _proper_. He enjoyed braiding her hair as they discussed their day together, he standing on her bed as she sat on its edge in front of him. _That_ was hardly proper either, though no one had raised any objections.

 

To be honest, he suspected that their mystified audience was relieved that their courtship was progressing at a steady pace, if at all. Most seemed to think Tauriel would simply pack up and _leave_ which was _ridiculous_ , but dwarves were hardly a rational race as Bilbo had often complained. And while they _may_ still compare elves to tree-loving birds, Kili would like to think Tauriel was less flighty.

 

Today, however, Tauriel meets him at the door. And much to his disappointment, her hair was already braided by her own hand. Rallying for a smile, Kili greets her, “Good morning, my sweet elf maiden.”

 

To no use, if the raised brow and smile on her face was any indication. Dwarven faces were open and easily read, perhaps that was the reason for their magnificent beards – aside from the simple aesthetics, of course. Tauriel was perceptive and could easily read his thoughts on any occasion these days. “Good morning, my love.”

 

She could say such endearments without the slightest bit of embarrassment and _complete_ sincerity. It made a part of him cackle in glee and another part squeal like Gimli’s little sister did when teased. He tilts his head obligingly as she bends down to kiss both cheeks in greeting. “And where are you off to, so early this day?”

 

“Off to find you, actually.” Taking him by the hand, Tauriel was leading him off to the entrance. “To see if you were interested in a brisk walk.”

 

Kili would be interested in a walk through orc-infested Misty Mountains so long as Tauriel wanted to, but refrained from blathering on about it. Instead, he favoured her with a smile and nodded, “I’ll have to get my coat then. So should you, actually. It snowed last night and the sun won’t be up for the next while.”

 

Tauriel laughed, sounding taken aback by it as he was. She smiles more often, these days and would often chuckle or _giggle_ , but rarely would she laugh. Fili had suggested elves just weren’t made for laughter, but Kili knew better. It was a rare sound to grace his ears and he treasured it all the more. “The cold does not affect me very much,” She admits but alters their direction to stop by his rooms.

 

Elves were odd.

* * *

 The mountainside and the valley below it was completely covered in a thick blanket of snow. A little further off, he could make out smoke from Dale, no doubt from fires tended carefully to fight off the chill. The untouched beauty of it under the early morning light was breathtaking and Kili was almost reluctant to disturb it. But he knew that he’d come to curse it as the winter progresses and the icy tendrils of snow and frost reach him through his heavy garments.

 

Beside him, Tauriel looked nonplussed. In her usual dark green outfit, she looked completely unaffected by the cold and Kili was curious. “Do you really feel nothing, Tauriel?”

 

“I am aware of it. Let’s _go_.” And that was all she was going to say on the matter. Tauriel was in a pensive mood as she usually was in the mornings and perhaps it was the effect of this tranquil picture in front of her that closed off her tongue.

 

No matter, Kili decides. He’s already arranging a mid-morning snowball fight between him, Fili, Ori, Gimli and a few more of their friends. It was good packing snow and it would be a waste not to use it. Perhaps, he could entice Tauriel to join, should she be amenable to it? He was about to ask her when she does the _strangest_ thing.

 

Before his very eyes, she raises her foot, a little _too_ high to be for walking and _steps on top of the snow_. She turns then and extends a hand, “Are you coming, Kili?”

 

His elf walks on snow.

 

She truly was not of this world. She makes no lasting mark and if it were not for his very own eyes, he would doubt she’d passed this way. If it were not for him, would anyone know of her passage through time?

 

“You _definitely_ cannot participate in our snowball fight.” Kili declares as he catches up, taking her hand and letting her pull him into her arms. She tilts her head in that peculiar, ‘go on…’ gesture of hers. “With your keen eyesight and your aim, you would be a deadly foe, indeed.”

 

“Of course,” Tauriel concedes, “But I am sure dwarven fortitude will outlast me.”

 

“But that is not _all_.” Kili continues on. They’ve begun walking towards Dale. Hopefully, the shops will have opened by the time they arrive and they could stop for some breakfast. “You are quick and sneaky – ”

 

“ _Stealthy_.”

 

“ – yes, _stealthy_.” Kili accepts, playfully tugging at a lock of red hair. “And now I have found out you do not feel the effects of cold so keenly _and_ you are capable of walking on snow. No matter how much stamina a dwarf has – which, might I add, is a great deal – you will have us at a great disadvantage.”

 

“Then I suggest you do not wage your wars in the winter,” Tauriel advises with false-gravity. “A conveniently staged avalanche can bury all your mighty warriors.”

 

“Oh yes,” Kili smirks, “Do not think I have overlooked your great height, _O Gangly One_.”

 

“I may drop you.” How Tauriel rued the day Kili overheard Legolas calling her _that_ particular moniker.

 

“And mar this beautiful landscape with a dwarf-shaped hole?” Kili tutted, “You’ve got no artistry in your soul.”

 

“My hands are slipping.”

 

“Right, right, right!” Kili could actually feel her grip loosening and he wraps his arms around her neck just in case. Tauriel had a strange sense of humour at times and sometimes, the things she says should not be taken seriously and other times, should. “I suppose, you could play so long as you are on _my_ team.”

 

“And I suppose friendly fire is out of the question?”

 

Kili’s indignant squawk was heard only by Tauriel.

* * *

Later on, despite how _annoying_ Kili had been in the heat of the match, Tauriel did not throw a snowball at his head. It _did not_ hit him square between the eyes and there definitely wasn’t any cheering on her part.

 

All accusations and eye witness accounts were completely unfounded.

 

Fili could swear up, down, sideways and in any other direction to Tauriel’s innocence.

 


	8. little flu bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel is a bit sick.

Tauriel, while fierce and unbending in the face of battle, was a realistic elf. She knew her limits and knew what was within the realm of possibility and when she should give in to the forces that be. She acted under cool logic and rationality unless it involved Kili. Running headlong into the fray, chasing after a band of escaped dwarven prisoners when her liege lord forbade all entry and exit from his realm? … _Kili_. 

Aside from the most recent events, Tauriel had a history of being very obedient and calm as befitting her rank of Captain. Legolas often bemoaned the introduction of Kili into their relatively peaceful lives. The Prince of Mirkwood was a melodramatic sort when he wished it, so Tauriel paid it no mind. If her friend had _truly_ found Kili so distasteful, then he wouldn’t have invited the dwarf along the last time they had visited. Tauriel had a discerning eye when it came to those closest to her. But at the moment, Tauriel was also finding herself at wits end with her suitor.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Tauriel didn’t jump. She didn’t. And any living being, dwarf or otherwise, royalty or no, who protested her claim would face dire consequences indeed. The elf had been reading a text, one of the very few scrolls that were written in the Common tongue in Erebor, and had been doing so in undisturbed peace for the past few hours. She had no intention of leaving the alcove she had found, tucked away from the hubbub of dwarven business.

If she had thought that her silence would convince the interloper to leave, she was wrong. “ _Tauriel_.”

Her lips thinned as she focused her gaze once more on the text. She didn’t want to speak lest the sound of her mangled voice grate on her ears. Less offending noises have triggered a migraine over the past few days.

Tauriel was _sick_.

She hadn’t even suspected that she would fall to a _human_ illness. Perhaps too much time spent with the dwarves had her deluded enough to think that she was as hardy? Elves were seldom ill as well so it made no sense how she succumbed so quickly and so easily. Waking up after a trip to Dale to aching and fever had not been pleasant.

Facing an entire mountain of grumbling overprotective dwarfs for so long had not been pleasant either. Upon discovering that she had fallen ill, Kili had raised the metaphorical alarms and set the mountain upon her. No matter where she hid, she had been promptly ousted and accosted with healing tonics and hot soup and _flowers_ – all before being herded back to her chambers. She didn’t know they had cared and while she had been moved to tears the first time Thorin offered her a blanket and Dis insisted she just _happened_ to find the recipe for a tonic and had it prepared for dinner – _just because_ , she had gotten over the novelty by the second day.

Dwarves never did anything by halves and that applied to nursing sick elves. While they began pouring foul concoctions down her throat, the embargo on all of her favourite things took place. Tauriel missed the cool twang of chilled wine, the warm rush that came after having ale and the succulent juices of meat fresh off of the spit. All of these things were banned until she recovered and Tauriel never wanted to run off back to Mirkwood more. She missed _eating_ real food.

“Kili’s going to find you in a bit,” the dwarf chimed in, voice low with amusement. She knew that. The youngest prince had walked past her twice already while searching for her. By his third round, she would succumb to her guilt and come out of her hiding place and submit to his lecture and careful petting.

Without meaning to, Tauriel made a disgruntled sound. It hadn’t been missed. “He’s just a little…panicked.”

Panicked was an understatement. She had never seen so much distress expressed in one look that morning. Kili had come looking for her when he realized she wasn’t going to attend breakfast at all. She could still remember it. She had been drifting ever so hazily back to sleep when the double doors of her chambers slammed open and Kili called for her. She must have looked _horrible_ for him to react so. He _insisted_ that she had been at death’s door.

Perhaps melodrama wasn’t reserved solely for _elven_ princes?

“Elves are more fragile than they let on and we are all unprepared.” The tone was light and teasing but there was the underlying hint of worry there that tugged at Tauriel.

She was being baited, but she replied rather childishly, “…Am not.”

Tauriel had known she had endeared herself to the royal family and the people of Erebor. She just wasn’t aware that her progress was greater than expected. She had dwarves tailing her wherever she went. And more flowers than she knew what to do with. Later, Bilbo would admit to having suggested flowers to brighten up her rooms. He hadn’t expected hordes of well-meaning dwarves plucking whatever herb, weed or flower they happened upon to present to Tauriel. The dwarves who were unfortunate enough to find _poison ivy_ had her sympathies.

“Perhaps, if you stayed in bed and rested you would have recovered by now.”

She was _not_ going back there if she could help it, of course. She wasn’t permitted out of the mountain lest she catch a chill and she wasn’t permitted near the forges either. The last time she had ventured too close to the hearth, she had almost tipped into the fires. She was never falling ill ever again.

“I know you like playing this cat and mouse game with Kili but after the _last_ time he caught you – “

“Go away, Fili.” Tauriel knows for a fact that he was supposed to be at some Guild ceremony this afternoon. He had no business being here and she would much appreciate it if he vacated the premises.

It spoke volumes of their progress that the dwarf only laughed at her surly tone. Their progress from strangers and reluctant mutual acquaintances to _friends_ had been a slow thing but something worth cherishing. Aside from Kili, Fili was her closest confidante in Erebor. “I’ll distract Kili for another hour if you _promise_ to return to bed and _stay_ there until dinner.”

Tauriel sighed, sniffling as she struggled to breathe through her nose. “I want actual meat at dinner.”

There was a considering pause. “Kili…”

“In the name of our friendship, Fili.”

“I wish you wouldn’t try emotionally manipulating me like mother.”

“In the name of our friendship,” Tauriel carried on,” Our mutual trust and respect for one another,” Ill as she was, she wasn’t above playing dirty and she wasn’t one to pull her punches. “The shared love we have for your brother and admiration for – “

Perhaps it was fever-induced delirium, but she was enjoying this.

“Alright, alright! Now will you promise?”

“You have my word.”

* * *

 Their deal was for naught for Kili found her half an hour after Fili left for the ceremony _and_ caught Fili sneaking her a drumstick at dinner that evening.

Thankfully, Bilbo (who had also suffered the well-meaning attentions of dwarves during _his_ bout of sickness last spring) caused enough of a distraction at his end of the table that Tauriel had managed three mouthfuls of wine before _that_ had been confiscated as well.

As punishment, she had to finish _another_ foul concoction before bed.

* * *

With her head in his lap and his fingers running through her hair in silent reverence, Tauriel was more inclined to forgive any and all of Kili’s trespasses. “I just want to take care of you…” He whispers. It was late and he _really_ shouldn’t be in her chambers. 

“You are.” Tauriel allowed. The rush of fondness she felt upon seeing his face, so open and sincere as he peered down at her, made her smile. “I am feeling much better.”

“We don’t really know how to take care of elves.” A sullen silence followed this announcement and Tauriel can almost _feel_ the guilt and helplessness coming off of Kili’s tense frame. The youngest prince of Erebor was a lighthearted and good-natured dwarf but as Tauriel found out, he was also so very harsh on himself.

Tauriel sighed and clasped their hands together with a smile. “I am recovering. No one would dare think you’re neglectful and I appreciate all you have done for me, dear one.”

“But…”

She really wasn’t feeling up to arguing with him. She was still weary and all she wanted was Kili’s company tonight. “Kili, in the name of our – “

“Fili already warned me about that.” Kili interrupted, unimpressed but the little twist of his lips betrayed his amusement. He had been the one who was most enthusiastic and delighted with their growing friendship.

“Then he’s betrayed my confidence.” Tauriel pouted.   

“I’m sure you will learn more tricks from our mother.” Kili replied, smoothing one calloused hand over her brow. “You’ve cooled down quite a bit since this morning.”

Tauriel smiled softly, bringing their entwined hands up to her lips for a kiss, “That is because I have been cared for.”  

 

 


	9. legolas and gimli in erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was browsing through the gigolas tag and I had feelings. I'm not sorry.   
> Based off of: http://bofurs-wife.tumblr.com/post/77169371973/that-went-far-better-than-expected-i-really
> 
> “King Thranduil will definitely have blamed Tauriel for your torrid love affair, cousin.” Kili’s back by her side, a hand in the crook of her elbow but his gaze is still unrelentingly cheerful – even when directed at him. It takes him a moment to realize Kili was calling him ‘cousin’, not Gimli. They were kin now and no longer antagonistic rivals for Tauriel’s attention. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT?
> 
> Irrel drew us a little something to enjoy~  
> http://irrel.tumblr.com/post/77151098759/today-i-needed-some-happy-fanfic-so-i-drew-this
> 
> It's adorable and I squealed when I saw it in the kiliel tag!

There was half an ax protruding through the door, only a bare hands-width from his head. Should he risk opening the heavy oak door, he suspects he’ll find more than just the ax embedded in it. Over the thunderous drumming of his own heart, his sharp ears could still make out the disgruntled mutterings of dwarves and the stomping of heavy boots as their pursuers milled about outside. None dared to breach the threshold of this room and Legolas was grateful.

He had had his reservations about coming to Erebor, especially with his people’s shared history with the dwarves of this kingdom. But Gimli had asked and Legolas was not in the habit of denying him. He’d tried his best to avoid causing offense once introduced but perhaps he’d done something foolish? 

It had happened so quickly, too. One moment, Gimli was laughing and shouting, greeting kin and friend alike and the next, they were running through the halls of Erebor, dodging knives and axes as they went. They were so very deep in the mountain now. Without a guide, Legolas suspected he’d never make his way out.

“Well,” Gimli was chuckling, one hand cradling his lit pipe and red hair in disarray once more. “That went better than expected.”

He didn’t know if his love was being serious or not, but Legolas didn’t appreciate the commentary at this moment. How Gimli could find humour in this was beyond his comprehension.

“It could have hardly gone worse,” Legolas contradicted glumly. His father had immediately turned to the wine cellar upon their arrival in Mirkwood and Erebor’s welcome was hardly better. Was there no one else who found joy in their union? It was a saddening thought to entertain.

“Come now, laddie,” Legolas can tell when he was being teased, but he was in a right poor mood and no word nor kind gesture could _possibly_ soothe his hurts. Still, he moves away from the door and kneels beside Gimli, bowing his head to press their foreheads together. “I’m sure you’ll grow on them.”

“I am _not_ some sort of fungus.” Legolas protests and then sighs, “Would that I am, for your kin will find me more amenable.”

“Elvish melodramatics!” Gimli declares, and just to be contrary, he blows a smoke-ring into his face. The pungent smell he’s gotten used to on their travels but the smoke stings his eyes and he’s forced to blink rapidly to keep his tears at bay.

“I’ll have to protest, Gimli. Not _all_ elves take such joy in their personal tragedies.” The pair leapt apart to behold the sole elf of Erebor, princess consort of Kili. She had a predatory glint in her eyes and beside her, Kili, Prince Under the Mountain was looking so very amused.

“And you’d be wrong still, Leggy.” Kili was _never_ going to let that nickname go, though _where_ he’d picked it up, Legolas still could not fathom. “Dwarves do not much like green things.”  

“Kili!” And Gimli was off faster than Shadowfax, launching himself towards the other dwarf, happy to greet another one of his cousins. “I was surprised to find Fili alone!" _  
_

“Took you two long enough to notice us.” Kili’s caught his companion in a firm hug and Gimli looks more than happy to return the embrace. “You barged in on a _moment_ , you know.”

“I apologize for not having met you at the gates, mellon-nin,” Tauriel greets him, stepping forward with her hands extended. Though their own exchange was less exuberant, they came together with warm fondness. He catches her hands in his and smiles instinctively but for a second, he doesn’t recognize her. With her dark red hair braided and decorated with emeralds and dressed like a dwarf princess it was… well, it was _different_. “Welcome to Erebor.”

“I would have welcomed a friendly face,” Legolas says, “But what’s done is done. It has been many years since we have last seen one another.”

“Nigh on a decade,” Tauriel says, “Though I had hoped I would soon be welcome in Mirkwood once more. But that is not to be.”

“King Thranduil will definitely have blamed Tauriel for your _torrid love affair_ , cousin.” Kili’s back by her side, a hand in the crook of her elbow but his gaze is still unrelentingly cheerful – even when directed at _him_. It takes him a moment to realize Kili was calling _him_ ‘cousin’, not Gimli. They were kin now and no longer antagonistic rivals for Tauriel’s attention. Hopefully.

Gimli’s sputtering and blushing at Kili’s leer and Tauriel’s got the beginnings of an all-knowing smirk on her lips. The two were well-suited despite initial impressions and Legolas finds himself averting his eyes in the face of their bliss, striving for something else to turn his gaze towards and –

“ _Tauriel_.” He breathes out in wonder, eyes transfixed on a pale hand pressed against the front of her dress.

“What is it?” Gimli’s gruff demands goes unanswered.

“Like I said, you were interrupting a _moment_.”

“Your eyes fail you, mellon.” She’s chiding him and he feels like he’s centuries younger and still missing his archery targets. “To have missed something right before you.”

“ _What’s_ going on?”

They’re laughing and though it’s at poor Gimli’s expense, he isn’t as disgruntled as he seems. It takes a quick kick to the shins and Kili’s finally sharing their secret. "Not even _Fili_ knows yet, and don't you dare tell him you two found out first or he'll sulk for months!" 

The four of them are laughing even harder and it’s good to be among friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAURIEL HIDING A BABY BUMP IS AN ADORABLE IMAGE AND UGH. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	10. braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kili keeps his braids to a minimum, he's become quite an expert in braiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love braids and I’m imagining a lace braid headband for the front and then a 5 strand dutch braid for the back and then the rest left in a low ponytail or even a simple fish tail braid with ribbon or something. And yep, this is the end. I'll definitely edit my chapters once I have more time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Adad, I’m going to be _late_.”

Kili sighed as strands of silky auburn slipped through his fingers and what was the beginning of a neat plait disappeared. It was the third time this morning and he didn’t see the end of it. His daughter could never sit still long enough for a proper braid much like Kili. But unlike her father, she wanted intricate braids – “Just like Amad’s!”

He dearly regretted all the grief he gave his mother over his own hair. At first, he had been flattered that his daughters let no one else braid their hair but now things were getting out of hand. It was a little past dawn and beside him, Tauriel was still sleeping. Something he should _also_ be doing – if it were not for this hair emergency. Mahal deliver him from impatient little dwarrowdams. He had only gotten to bed a few hours ago but if it weren’t for his daughters’ ‘emergency’ nothing short of Smaug’s return could rouse him.   

“Adad,” Veylris whined beseechingly, “Do mine first. Audris is taking forever!”

The accusation caused Audris to squawk in indignation. She tried to take a swipe at her sister but Kili was quick enough to yank her back by the middle – once more abandoning her braids. “I got here first so it’s my turn!”

“It’s _always_ your turn first!”

“That’s because you’re slow –“

“Am not – “

“Are too – ‘

“ _Adad!_ Tell her I’m –“

“ _Adad!_ Tell her she can’t – “

Had he and Fili been like this? Kili would like to think not. They fought over plenty of things as siblings were wont to do – but never had _hair-pulling_ been involved. Audris, in particular, never let go once she had a fistful of hair. Kili and Tauriel had learned _that_ the hard way. The last time Audris had felt _wronged_ , it had taken them a half hour to convince her to let go of Legolas. The only one who had dared laugh at the fair elven Prince was Gimli.

“Adad! Tell her!” The pair of them weren’t whispering any longer. “Adad!”

He just…really wanted to sleep.

He blinked in quick succession and found twin mutinous expressions greeting him. And in their disapproving glares, he found Tauriel staring back at him. Things were going to get ugly if he failed to produce a suitable answer and then the whole mountain would be awakened by their squabbling. “My beloved treasures… you’re going to wake your mother.”

Okay, it was a cop out but it worked.

Motherhood softened Tauriel as much as it did Dis – so not very much at all. It was probably a good thing, otherwise Dis would not have been able to handle Fili and Kili at their worst and Tauriel would be overwhelmed by two very spoiled princesses. Audris settled herself and Kili was able to restart his project. Veylris sulked quietly, casting wary looks at her ‘sleeping’ mother.

Tauriel was listening and she was definitely going to tease him about this later. He had never been able to deny them anything.

“So what are you two doing up so early?” Kili asked. Audris was _finally_ still enough for him to complete the braid. The chit was always stiff like a board while she tried to think of a plausible lie – the tell was obvious and rather embarrassing. “Off to see Yaerna and Fror’s war pigs, are you?” Fili had decided to gift his children with war pigs (of _all_ things) and for the past month, Audris and Veylris had been hounding after him for their own steeds. Kili had yet to forgive Fili for this betrayal. “Or are you two going to follow Dwalin around again?”

If possible, the pair of them became more silent.

If they weren’t following Thorin around, they were found with Dwalin. And _never_ with their tutors. The old dwarf didn’t mind very much but… “You _know_ Uncle Dwalin’s a very important and busy – "

“But he’s gonna teach us how to fight one day!” 

“Yeah, he _promised_.”

“One day,” Kili replied, “Meaning one day when you’re both big enough to actually _lift_ an axe.”

“One day could come today –

“ – So we have to be there and be ready – “

“ – Just in case – “

“ – Because Uncle Dwalin is a very important and – “

“ – busy dwarf, just like you said, Adad!”

“Alright, alright," There really was no arguing when the two of them were in agreement, "Veylris, your turn.” As one daughter clambered off his lap, the other scrambled on. His younger daughter was as still as a statue and it only took him a few minutes to finish up. “There.” Kili declared, tying off the braid with an exaggerated flourish. Instead of smiles and praise followed by their hasty exits to who-knows-where, Veylris remained in his lap and Audris had crossed her arms. _Oh no._ “Wh-what is it?"

“I don’t _want_ the same braids! Adad!”

“But you wanted to match last week!” Kili sputtered, smacking his forehead with an open palm.

“But that was last week! Do it again?” … “ _Please_?”

Damn it.

* * *

 

By the time the pair of them were satisfied with Veylris’s braids, Kili didn’t know if he should sleep or not. Was it worth sleeping for an hour or two before getting up once more? He might as well have an early breakfast and – “Come to bed, Kili.”

And just like that, his mind was made up. Divesting himself of his boots and outer layers, Kili slipped under the warm blankets to drape himself across Tauriel’s back. He hadn't seen her all day and he wasn't embarrassed to admit that he had missed her dearly. “It’s about time they learned to braid their own hair, don’t you think?” Kili grumbled sleepily, his words muffled by his wife’s shoulder.

“You’ll miss it,” Tauriel whispered, turning so they faced one another. Her eyes glowed in the darkness but her amusement was evident. “You’re a soft-hearted adad, my love. You like that they come to you for every little thing.”

“Well…it’s nice to be needed like that.” Kili murmured, embarrassed. He wanted to be there for his daughters. “Even if it’s just hair.”

“Can you imagine when they start fighting over suitors?” Tauriel teased, trailing her long fingers down his flank.

“Mahal preserve us.”   


End file.
